dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League vs. Teen Titans
Justice League vs. Teen Titans (also known as Justice League vs. Titans) is the seventh installment in the DC Animated Movie Universe. The film made its world premiere at WonderCon on March 25, 2016Justice League vs. Teen Titans to Premiere at WonderCon, before being digitally released on March 29, 2016, with a DVD and Blu-ray release to follow on April 12, 2016. [http://www.dccomics.com/blog/2015/07/10/batman-the-killing-joke-gets-an-animated-adaptation Batman: The Killing Joke Gets an Animated Adaptation - DC Comics], a followup titled Teen Titans: The Judas Contract released a year later on April 4, 2017. This is the first DC Animation Movie Universe film to feature the Teen Titans. While also serving as a reboot to the superhero team itself, as they last had a debut screen of "Teen Titans" (2003-2006) Justice League Vs. Teen Titans also concludes Damian Wayne's story arc that started with Son Of Batman (2014) Synopsis Robin is sent to work with the Teen Titans, who include Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle- after his volatility botches a Justice League mission. The young team must really step up to face Trigon after he possesses the League and threatens to conquer the world. Plot The Justice League battle the Legion of Doom (Lex Luthor, Toymaster, Weather Wizard, Cheetah and Solomon Grundy). Weather Wizard flees when his comrades are beaten, but becomes possessed by the shade of Trigon's minions. Robin (Damian Wayne) disobeys his father's orders to get civilians to safety, thinking he can help the Justice League fight the possessed Weather Wizard, and sets the Batwing to crash into Weather Wizard and explode, defeating him and forcing Trigon's shade to leave his body. Upset that there's no answer to this occurrence, and in order for his son to learn teamwork, Batman sends Robin to join the Teen Titans. Meanwhile, Trigon's minion possesses Superman, plaguing him with visions of demonic shadows and making him bang his head on a Stone Wall, so they can release Trigon. Robin meets the Titans' leader Starfire, who is Nightwing's girlfriend and members Raven, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle, but his lack of respect for the others causes friction. Blue Beetle and Robin fight until Blue Beetle's suit instinctively uses an energy blast to severely burn Robin. Raven heals him, but during the process her empathic powers cause both to see into the other's memories. Robin later thanks Raven, but is curious about an entity he saw in her mind. With Raven unwilling to answer, Damian tries looking in the Titans' records, but finds no useful information. Starfire tells Damian that the team isn't just for fighting crime, but also a surrogate family, as they are all lost souls in a world with no place for them. Superman finds and brutally beats down Atomic Skull, alerting Wonder Woman and Batman to his possession. The latter uses kryptonite to drive Superman back. Cyborg tries to locate Superman and a "female with supernatural powers", whom Trigon is searching for, and he and Batman conclude that if the host is damaged or overwhelmed, they will be freed from it. In the meantime, in order to loosen Damian up, Starfire takes the group to a carnival, where Raven encounters Trigon in spirit form and his demonic emissaries, who wants to find her so they can be together. With the help of the other Titans, Raven resists and fights the emissaries until they cannot maintain their presence on the Earthly plane and dissipate. Afterward, Raven reveals that her mother was a member of a cult who married her off to Trigon, who took a human form. Her mother fled after discovering his true nature and was saved by the Azarathians; benevolent people from another dimension, where Raven grew up. After unwittingly summoning her father and thus causing the obliteration of Azarath and her mother, Raven was taken by him so he could conquer Earth, but she imprisoned him inside a crystal in Hell. The Titans offer their support, but the Justice League arrives in order to take Raven away. However, before they can act, Flash, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman are taken over by Trigon's shadow and turned into demon emissaries. Batman counteracts his own possession by injecting himself with a nerve toxin, putting himself in a comatose state and thus causing the shade to abandon him. The Titans battle the League without success, causing Raven to surrender herself. Just before the League and Raven use a portal to leave, Blue Beetle frees Cyborg from Trigon's control. Robin locates Raven in the Middle East, revealing he put a tracking device on each of the Titans, and Cyborg and the Titans portal to the Middle East, to discover that Superman has unearthed a mystical shrine that Raven uses her powers on so that Trigon can pass though the shrine as a gate. Robin stabs Superman with kryptonite to free him from Trigon's control, and Superman defeats Flash and Wonder Woman, which frees them as well. The Titans save Raven, but not before Trigon returns to his physical form. Following Raven's plan, the Titans and Cyborg portal to Hell to retrieve the crystal to re-imprison her father, while the League vainly engage Trigon to prevent him from reaching innocent civilians. The Titans battle their way through hordes of demons, but an undead Ra's al Ghul, turned into Trigon's servant after his death at the hands of Deathstroke, shatters and destroys the crystal. He tries to persuade Robin to join him and Trigon by killing Raven so that he may return to life, but Robin declares himself a Titan; they battle, and Robin eventually defeats Ra's al Ghul and kills him. Overcoming her inner doubts and Trigon's telepathic attempts to dissuade her, Raven uses her powerful magic and her telepathic link to Trigon to re-imprison him in a shard of the broken crystal. Raven informs the Titans that the shard must stay in Hell and be watched always, in case Trigon tries once again to break free. She puts herself forward as Trigon's keeper, but the Titans assure that her home is with them. Back at Titans Tower, the group - now joined by Robin and Cyborg - are lauded by the Justice League for saving Earth, and Raven has her father's crystal prison attached to her forehead for safekeeping, while Trigon seethes with rage over his renewed imprisonment. In a mid-credits scene, Terra is seen approaching Titans Tower, riding a boulder across the sea. Cast *Sean Maher as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Stuart Allan as Damian Wayne/Robin *Jon Bernthal as Trigon *Taissa Farmiga as Raven *Jake T. Austin as Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Brandon Soo Hoo as Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Kari Wahlgren as Starfire *Shemar Moore as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Jerry O'Connell as Clark Kent/Superman *Jason O'Mara as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Rosario Dawson as Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman *Christopher Gorham as Barry Allen/The Flash *Laura Bailey as Angela Chen *Steve Blum as Lex Luthor and Toymaster *T. C. Carson as Ra's al Ghul *Rick Wasserman as Weather Wizard, Solomon Grundy, and Atomic Skull Notes *Superman and Wonder Woman break up at some point after this film, due to her not being able to handle living a double life like he does. *Dick Grayson is seen trying not to stare at Starfire's chest and legs when talking to her over the computer *Justice League Vs. Teen Titans concludes a story arc with Damian Wayne that started with Son Of Batman (2014) *On the back of Blue Beetle's scarab has 4 eyes, similar to Trigon. *The introduction of Trigon would later lead to other supernatural creatures being introduced in Justice League Dark and Constantine: City of Demons. Media Images Teen Titans promo.png|Teen Titans members and associates Justice League vs. Teen Titans Blu-Ray Cover.png|Blu-Ray cover Justice League vs. Teen Titans - Deluxe Edition.png|Deluxe Edition with Damian figure Videos Justice League vs Teen Titans Official Teaser Justice League vs. Teen Titans - Trailer Debut Justice League vs. Teen Titans clip "JL vs. Trigon Weather Wizard" Justice League vs. Teen Titans clips "Justice League battle" Justice League vs. Teen Titans clip "Legion of Doom Fight" Justice League vs. Teen Titans clip "Robin & Nightwing" References pl:Liga Sprawiedliwości kontra Młodzi Tytani Category:Films Category:Pg13 Rated Films